Twin Dragons Panasu
Twin Dragons Panasu (双龍パナース), previously known as Blue Dragon Panasu (蒼龍パナース), is a character who first appeared in Magical Girl Raising Project: Episodes Φ. Her magic originally only allowed her to manipulate the dragon on her left hand. After losing to The Second Lapis Lazuline multiple times, she kept training and succeeded in manipulating the black dragon on her right hand. She is an alumni of Archfiend Cram School and was a participant during the 36th Hell Survival Games. Appearance Magical Girl In her left hand, she has a blue dragon tattoed, it's mouth wide open. In her right hand, there is a black dragon with its wings spread out tattoed. She wears a blue necktie around her neck. Personality Panasu is a girl with a lot of pride, as she didn't take well to her defeat against Lapis Lazuline in the 36th Hell Survival Games, and trains hard to get a rematch against her. Whenever she feels nervous or stressed, she tends to grip her necktie to calm herself down. Despite wanting to win against Lapis Lazuline, she wants a fair fight, so she doesn't hesitate to explain how her magic works. Panasu loves ramen and is very obsessed with it. It is said that whenever she passes out she will talk about ramen. Magic She can manipulate the dragon emblems drawn on her hands. Special Move(s) *''Jörmungandr - The God Eating Blue Poison Dragon:'' Panasu's left-hand emblem. She can materialize a dragon longer than ten meters. *''Níðhöggr - The Dance of End Black Flying Dragon:'' Panasu's right-hand emblem. She can materialize a fire-breathing dragon. Relationships Lapis Lazuline Twin Dragons Panasu met and fought Lapis Lazuline during the 36th Hell Survival Games with the latter winning (or so she thought). She later asked Lapis Lazuline for a rematch. @Meow-Meow Styler Mimi Marika Fukuroi Monoshiri Mi-Chan Negino Panasu and Negino are both students of Archfiend Cram School. Panasu is Negino's senior. Negino has occasionally helped Panasu, whether to gather ingredients for ramen, or to help her cook it. Toko In The Story of Ramen Twin Dragons Twin Dragons Panasu goes to Toko after hearing that hot water from a fairy's bath can be used to make delicious ramen. Toko is skeptical of Panasu, telling her that fairies aren't food, and even goes as far as to accuse her of being a pervert. However, after Panasu tells Toko she will give her a gift is she soaks in the water for 12 hours, Toko agrees. Toko asks if she can use bath salts, and Panasu replies that only if they're seasonings. Pechka Jelly Marie During Marie and Merry, Twin Dragons Panasu meets Jelly Marie, who was the manager of a new facility without prior notice. She wanted to create ramen with seafood flavour and heard about a certain type of fish that could only be found in the new facility that Jelly Marie was overlooking. Twin Dragons Panasu ends up leaving the facility empty-handed. Trivia *The names of both her special moves are based on creatures from Norse mythology. ** or Midgard (World) Serpent, is a sea serpent that is the middle child of the and . Its name means "huge monster". ** or Malice Striker is a powerful dragon that lives at the roots of the , . Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical Girls Category:Living Characters